Akatsuki-Re! Naruto Gaiden Life!
by TheAnril
Summary: Second part of Medic ninja and Puppeter! Past 12 years new generation grows just like evil gets stronger! Children of Naruto , Sakura , and Sasuke will have to fight for the self alone as it's not always that they can count on others! New team 7 - Boruto , Sarada and Satori! New time came with new power , just like new will to win!
Yo so I finally lived to it? YAY ok I will star this slowly also if someone came here firstly THIS IS SECOND PART OF MEDIC NINJA AND PUPPETER!

ENJOY

sorry about spelling or grammar try to fix up and update chapter a few times ok

* * *

Akatsuki-RE Part 1: Days of Future and Past

* * *

We will star this easy and normally Naruto Uzumaki(now the Hokage of Hidden Lead village) was trying have a nap at couch after Kage summit. Some sound making him lift up his beloved Hokage hat and look around not finding anyone. Life was now perfect previous Kage gave to new Generation they position and Future. Naruto now was know , loved and was having family with his wonderful wife Hinata Hyuga- now Hinata Uzumaki. 9 Years ago he got his first child Boruto Uzumaki and later Himawari his daughter. Naruto now again closed his eyes wanting some sleep , but as he remembered Kage summit this remind him of another story.

''Sakura...'' he said to himself softly. Last time he had seen her it was when he became Hokage and at Land of Iron(at previous Kage summit place) in order to finish all country deal about Fourth Shinobi World War. There she came as she said back then when he came to save her. A few years later after that incident he became Hokage.

''Seventh? '' said woman with short black hair.

''Yes Shizune-san?'' said Hokage making her turn to couch.

'' The ceremony of Genin academy graduation will star soon , please don't forget to come...'' she keeped talking while taking papers of his desk.

''Of course I remember Shizune-san!'' he said playfully.

''Last time you forgot...'' her anger made him make face with teardrop.

''I know...alright then I'll go now!''

''That's the spirit Seventh!'' she finished as he left his office. Naruto walked pass hallway as everyone greet him bowing and smiling. He did get his dream to come true even if it's not fully full fillet. As he walked out of Hokage Tower through city he see citizen happy , many people went to ceremony so village was a bit more quiet. Naruto stopped walking as he see Bolt(Boruto I want him call like that OK.). He jumped away before his son see him. Naruto stood on tree near ceremony listening to what young Genin's are talking about.

''Hey Bolt your Father again will not come to ceremony?'' said some boy at blond haired with blue eyes.

''I don't know! If he won't come he will be worst father ever! He never pays attention at me...'' Naruto got hurt badly by it. He truly were spening not enough time with his son. But as Hokage he is needed and trying his best for everyone.

''Nee nee nii-san!'' said little girl with dark blue hair with straight bangs and hime-cut.

"What is it?"

" Will this year come daddy's friend?" Girl question made Bolt think for a moment then as he remembered he answer.

"yeah I remember that mom talked about beautiful woman with pink hair who was in love with dad but he rejected her!"

"Wrong!" They both looked back seeing young Uchiha clans member. Girl with glasses walked closer.

"Bolt you are wrong! I know that miss Sakura was in love with my father , but later she became strong will having woman who I admire!" Sarada shinned with respect. Bolt signed.

" Again you Sarada, stop lecturing me! I'm not that stupid you know!"

" Maybe yes maybe not.." She trailed of looking away. As she did a lot of girls run that way screaming of happiness.

" What's there?" Asked Bolt not getting his classmates reaction to something. Sarada went there (out of academy yard to Main Street) as she see a few figures walking this direction.

" And because of what all this rush?!" Asked Bolt getting angry glares from others girls.

" Your an idiot Bolt! Today will come best student of our academy and he's so beautiful and smart! Ahhh!" Girls run that way surrounding path. Bolt walked his sister by his side. He glared at two smaller figures and adult figure with black coats with red clouds on it.

" Aren't they from Akatsuki?" Said some girl.

" Ou yes I heard of them! Now they are like another village and they take job that Kage can't do!"

" Really? Means they are strong!" Bolt listen as his glare went focus on girl attraction point. Very beautiful boy with deep green eyes and silver hair walked pass them. Near him walked adult holding for hand little girl with deep reddish pink colour hair and brown eyes. Girl was a few years younger and hold tight for adult.

" It's him! It's Satori-San!" Screamed a few fan girls while boy didn't seem to notice or take interest. He walked in academy yard and waited. While many girls were around whispering , blushing and to shy to talk another person made them get angry.

" Hey why do you think your so special?!" At rude tone said Bolt standing before him.

" Bolt you idiot!"

"what the hell are you doing?!" Screamed girl only making him get more angry at Satori.

" Seems you didn't get smarter , Bolt." Said silver head only making intesion between them bigger. As to yard walked others parents and teachers Bolt stopped and went to his sister.

" I hate this guy! He thinks to much of himself!" He said to himself as someone took for his shirt making him turn around. Little girl with black coat and reddish pink hair holded an kunai. She showed sign of giving it to him.

" It's mines?" Bolt looked at his pocket which was opened.

" Thanks then!" He smiled as he taked girl just like his sister seemed be a little shy and confused took step back making her feel down.

" ouch!" Bolt wanted help her stand(his sister was just glaring) but as someone appeared this made him stop. Tall figure of a man stood there , then get down helping girl and glaring at Bolt.

" Bolt how many times should I say to you to not carry weapons with no teachers permission!" Said angry Naruto only making little girl next to him get scared.

" Wha? Don't be scared of me! And I'm sorry for my son!" He smiled.

" What's your name ? Where are you parents?" But as he asked he only now recognized black coat and red clouds.(actually for child it's cute but not the same fully style as back in usual Akatsuki. It's a bit casual). As he said dark adult figure appeared behind girl.

" I'm Sakuna Haruno Akasuna! And this is my mommy!" Girl smiled but naruto got cold sweat by his back he stood up watching person taking it's hood off. As naruto see known pink hair and green eyes , her voice made him even more feel bad about everything.

" Long time no seen you , Naruto. " said Sakura and smiled , her hair got longer but in same Tsunade style. Her face was way more grown but she was still looking to young for now.

" Sakura..." He whispered wanting it to be not one of his usual nightmares. Where he again and again loses to Akatsuki and Sakura. Sakura was now dressed in Akatsuki coat but more tight and her face wasn't closed by collar. She leaned over to her daughter.

"Sakuna don't run away from mommy okay?" She said gently and softly. Naruto couldn't imagine her being with those Akatsuki monsters when her place is be with them here , with him! ( I think that naruto might have some feeling to Sakura but will hide them from now on forever.)

" Sakura she's yours daughter?" He asked trying get himself focus.

" Yes Naruto. She's my previous daughter and offspring of me and Sasori my husband." She was hurting him badly , not that he didn't wanted hear it. He didn't believed it too. Her with that Akatsuki trash , with someone because of who where killed many people! As they were glaring at each other Bolt took his sister and walked to ceremony as it started. Konohamaru walked to Naruto wanting say something but as he see Sakura he stopped.

" Seventh we will star the ceremony." Naruto nodded and he left.

" Let's take a walk?" Smiled Sakura as it was hurting Naruto. She hold her daughter for her hand as she walked her previous home direction.

" Naruto?"

" yes Sakura-San..."

" are you angry that I came?" Asked she straight.

" No, why should I?"

" because of what happened in our last meeting?"

" It was many years ago Sakura-San I'm happy that you came!" He try to smiled and act as usual. Sakura seemed to not accept this answer.

" I didn't wanted to come here..." She trailed off thinking.

"Then why-"

" because my son asked of it. Also I wanted see your guarding...to weak and easy." Her character which appeared since she joined Akatsuki started show up. Naruto took a breath as defense of Konoha was now in first place , he as seventh couldn't let Akatsuki sneak in but. He can't do anything before it now.

''Naruto how is Sasuke?'' she asked making him look at her.

''Sasuke is fine! Even if I hand't seen him for 12 years...''

''How come?''

''Well he left and since then only delivers letters...'' he trailed off. It show to Sakura what an empty place in his life they take. Naruto see her think of Sasuke a bit as her eyes show some sadness.

''Well then let's better talk about yours life?'' she smiled looking at Naruto.

''I-'' he trialled off blushing.

''I got daughter and son with Hinata.'' it wasn't surprising Sakura.

" Well she always was head over heels about you , so it's not surprising.'' continue Sakura. Naruto was thinking of way to hold her here. Maybe she would come back. And team seven were the same.

" Here we are Sakuna. It's my previous home." Sakura was looking at pretty girl. She watched the house with seemed to be empty. Well it past many years. Naruto didn't knew what say else. As then she lift her daughter and turned face him.

" Naruto I will go already , for me be here is hard. As I'm an Akatsuki I'm not completely allowed." Her eyes were cold and serious. Was that kind girl in his team really death.

" Alright then." He only said and walked after her. They in silence got back to academy as her son watched angry.

" I told dad." Said grey haired boy.

" And what he said?" Sakura had really mother like voice.

" Do whatever you want , as always..." The grey haired boy seemed be upset a little but then turned and walked away into center of Konoha. Sakura making face like its fine turned to main gate for leaving.

" Sakura why you-"

" it's his choice Naruto. Also he's big enough to take care of himself." Naruto stopped before gate but Sakura didn't. He hesitate for a moment feeling few eyes behind.

" Sakura!" He shout making her turn head and stop.

" You know, your just like him now!"

" And is it bad?" He smiled.

" No if your still same Sakura-chan!" For moment it remind old days but her smile didn't appear. Naruto turned after it and being angry and upset disappeared. Hinata who was watching the scene from behind building stood.

" Sakura...what did happen in those years..." She whisper and turned at Hokage tower where might went Naruto.

* * *

So thanks for reading , I star it slow as it's not like I don't know. I'm forgetting what should be next sometimes...sorry! Ok then review and next chapter will try come faster!


End file.
